


五次勒夫错认曼努埃尔的CP，对的那个出乎意料

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five players Jogi thought Manuel was doing and one he didn't see coming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443919) by [Natteravn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteravn/pseuds/Natteravn). 



第一次

在瑞士集训期间，Jogi开始觉得有什么不对劲了。

不是说他能确切指出某个（最好是两个）特定对象，但空气里绝对有什么存在。

是的，就是那种东西。

某种表情，某种眼神，某种火花就算转瞬即逝，也足够他重温2006年——确定Bastian和Lukas的关系时他同时想到了某些人，但在他仔细思考是谁或者那感受来自哪里时，又怎么都抓不住线索。

通常情况，这么大的信息量（其实还远远不够）不会让他有多开心，起码不是在这么早的阶段。但最近几周的各种各样的原因引发的负面新闻让他实在疲于应付，他不得不去关注更多细节，这些人每个都是他计划里重要的一环，他最痛恨的就是眼下没更多时间去挖掘真相。

如果有什么能让他的执教生活变得更有意思，谁正和谁干到一起的八卦！

好吧，这只说明一件事，他可以更加期待接下来的巴西之旅了。找到正确的CP之前，他才不会放弃。

希望在巴西的那一个月中——他们肯定能走那么远好吧，难道你觉得他们会满足于四分之一决赛？——会有足够多的时间来探明真相。

 

他在心里提醒自己，接下来几小时的飞行里别脑补太多，至少要先把范围缩小一些，然后走到Hansi旁边坐下来。感谢上帝现在是互联网时代，就连Thomas都不那么唠叨了，否则当机舱被这些大男孩占据后，谁也别想有半分清闲，更不要说睡觉了。

Jogi本想利用环境优势冒险观察来着，不过古典音乐真的很让人发困，Hansi似乎也有相同的想法，很快，两人就迷迷糊糊的进入了梦乡。

几个小时的飞行后，Jogi醒过来，周围异常平静，从小窗户向外看去，除了机翼上小小的指示灯外一片漆黑。大多数球员都睡着了或者在打瞌睡，许多人耳朵上都挂着耳机，那些没有戴耳机的，有的在阅读，有的正沉浸在网络中。

他认为该趁此机会走动一下，小睡之后他正需要活动活动筋骨。

小心的挪动不要吵醒Hansi，解开安全带——是的，就算指示灯没亮，他只要坐在座位上就会系着——尽可能的不出一点声响向离他最近的卫生间走去。

两位队长都睡着了，Mats和Eric也同样，看着Eric那快把自己整个蜷缩进Mats怀里的样子，Jogi笑着摇了摇头，没错，他是在寻找线索，但这两个小家伙不管看起来有多缠绵，不管这两个人的样子有多甜蜜可爱，他们都没法触发他的记忆。Mesut和Sami也不可能，尽管那两个人正闭着眼分享着同一副耳机听着音乐。至于他们身旁的Poldi和Per就太离谱了，即使他们现在像大勺子套小勺子一样搂在一起，他也不会对这两人的关系怀疑哪怕一秒钟。

Roman旁边的座位空着——Kevin？是的。是坐在中间排的位置来着，为了能克服飞行恐惧他还在Kevin旁边安排了俱乐部队友。可能是去洗手间了，Jogi希望那孩子没出什么大问题。

从德国到巴西要比从多特蒙德到慕尼黑难挨得多。

Jerome一脸平静闲适的戴着他的耳麦，这让邻座的Manuel向外侧移动了不少位置。

门将看起来有点坐立不安，右腿抖个不停，这可太奇怪了，Jogi从没发现Manuel也有飞行困难，不管他们去哪里——哈萨克斯坦，法罗群岛还是南非。

也许只是觉得无聊？或者是失眠。

不想引起还醒着的球员怀疑，Jogi在卫生间待了一会儿，舀起一些冷水扑在脸上，对着镜子观察了一下他的皱纹和眉间的灰色毛发，对接下来的一个月他可能会生长出更多一点都不愉快。过了几分钟，他从里面出来向自己的座位走去。

 

在他几乎要为Kevin担心的时候，Manuel站起身。守门员看上去更焦虑了，从Benedikt的旁边挪出去时他的前队友立刻抓住他的胳膊，Jogi瞬间放慢脚步，竖起双耳找了个最佳角度去暗暗观察他们。

“你还好吗？”沙尔克队长轻声问道，似乎Manuel点了点头，“是，我只是想——”比划了一下，他指了指卫生间的方向，Benedikt也点了点头，“好吧”

Jogi在某一刻抓住了他们交错的眼神——不到一秒钟，没人会注意到的那种——Benedikt给了Manuel一个微妙的笑容，还在对方离开前用手指摩挲了下对方的胸侧。

就是它了！

Jogi想得第一个引他关注的对视，那个引发他兴趣的人之一，难道不正是Manuel吗？是的，就是他，他百分百确定。他想不起另一方是谁，但这没关系。Benedikt就很有可能，确实他们在很多方面都有那个苗头，他们是前队友，他们是以年计算的好友，还有——好吧，刚刚就在他眼前，那动作还不能说明问题吗？

对今天取得的成就倍感满意，Jogi重新回到自己的座位上。

来吧，巴西——没什么能难倒他的。

所有问题都超级容易。

——————

一个已经解开的谜团很容易被忘记，所以接下来的一些天，Jogi没再去深想什么。

他们享受着阳光训练着，尽己所能的去适应环境，愉悦的观看其他队伍的比赛，在荷兰横扫西班牙后努力不让自己太过骄傲自大。

他的男孩儿们看起来就像是快乐的小孩子，甚至不同别墅的队友之间都能很好的协作起来。Jogi告诉自己去欣赏这种和谐，但也别太当回事，因为没人知道什么时候会发生点什么意外。

但是，如果就连 “Dynamite House”，打个比方，他们的内部‘图片报’都无害纯良起来，很难想象还有什么还能影响他们的。

至少是在他们一直赢得比赛的前提下。

这天在几小时的训练之后，男孩儿们应该如同训练有素的小狗狗一样回到各自的别墅里了。Jogi正向着与Hansi、Andi和Oliver共享的房子走去，脑子里想着也许西班牙这次没法毁了我们的胜利这样的有的没的，他突然听到一阵低哑的爱语和轻笑声，Jogi瞬间就顿住脚步倾听起来。

他刚才是说训练有素的小狗狗了对吧？男孩儿们都知道最晚十点就该回到自己的房间对吧？

是，Jogi知道他是有点儿晚了，但谁让他是教练呢？

这绝对是两码事。

偷偷的靠近过去，絮语总能无意间抖露出点儿什么，强烈的好奇心告诉他，千万别错过这个好机会。

把耳朵贴在墙上——等等，Philipp？是的，看上去像是——正越来越接近这边，等他的队长经过之后，墙另一边再也没发出什么声响。Jogi怀疑自己刚刚是不是幻听了，或者，里面的人按照他们本该做的，他低头看了看手表，在大概半个小时之前，已经回去了。不，他们还在那，他可以感觉到有人存在，不管那么多了，慢慢的，Jogi从角落探出身子，向上帝或者任何随便哪个神祈祷不要让里面的人看到自己。

哦...就算被看到其实也没什么了。

没人说话的原因是，那边的两个人正拥抱在一起享用彼此的唇舌，激烈到甚至要手指插入到彼此的头发里！

Jogi在注意到这里离他的房子有多远之前听到一声气喘的‘Bene！’，老天，太多信息了！他是喜欢收集信息但他真不想要这种细节！

这下他可以确认有一方是Benedikt了，如果Jogi没注意到另一位的发型和身材的话，嗓音也能告诉他另外那个是谁——

Mats。

仔细想想，的确说得通。也许不像Bastian和Lukas（好吧，没人能像Bastian和Lukas那么契合），但他知道Mats和Benni从U21时期就是好友，那都要追溯到2009年了！他几乎要为这个事实生气了，他之前到底有多瞎？

Mats和Benni——他见鬼的是怎么忘记他俩的？他还不止一次的把这两人安排的同一个房间，显然，他没预见过这个未来。

更麻烦的是，这意味着Benni根本不是Manuel的另一半，不，不是说他的门将就要注孤生了，如果不是Benni就必然是其他人，或者他应该怀疑Benni在背着Manu和Mats胡搞？赶紧放开这个念头，这太过头了，他挑选成员的时候可是非常谨慎的，没有人存在道德问题。

所以问题来了，他又回到原点，这次他甚至根本不知道该从哪里再次开始，如果不是Benedikt，那还有其他可能吗？！

目前为止，Jogi再没发现自己的门将和其他任何人有什么微妙气氛，老天爷，他必须得把‘不要在半夜窥探球员隐私’加在自己的清单上！

他可没计划过这个，等Jogi略带烦躁的躺在床上时，想着，这将会是一届充满刺激的世界杯。


	2. Chapter 2

第二次

第二天早餐时，Jogi暗想他也许可以先把调查简单化，重点观察的首先应该Manuel的别墅。

这样他就有四个候选人可供选择，虽然Matthias严格来说太年轻，Bastian有主了，还有Kevin——得了吧，最后一次他看到Kevin和Manuel一起时，守门员正流氓的对着Kevin下体踢过去然后Kevin狠狠骂了一大堆脏话回敬。

所以合适的人选只有Julian一个。虽然这孩子也很年轻，不过Manuel从在沙尔克时期就认识他了对吧？谁知道呢，也许等Julian到法定年龄以后他们的关系也随之变化了？

反正看看又不犯法。

饮了一口咖啡再看看手表，大多数球员已经进到餐厅里了，或多或少都带着睡意，“International House”的人最先抵达，五个人找了个桌子坐下，Lukas选择了单独的位置，然后没过半分钟，他的另一半就走进餐厅坐到他旁边，Jogi真开心能看到这两个人一副连体婴的表现。

等杯中咖啡见底，他赶紧又倒了一杯，这时餐厅已经满满当当的了：Miro和Erik正从自助台前挑选着早餐，同时不停的用方言聊着什么，Mats和Benedikt一起走进餐厅(Benedikt昨晚真的回到自己的房间了吗？)Thomas不停的对着Philipp咬耳朵，Manuel和Julian一起在Bastian和Lukas身边坐下来，Jogi竖起耳朵的同时赶紧用杯子挡住眼睛不让人注意到他探究的眼神。

“早上好,Jogi”有人突然在他身后说道，该死的，Jogi差点跳起来，死命避免咖啡浇上自己的衬衫，白衬衫！他把杯子放下，然后瞪向Hansi。

“什么。”

“抱歉，不知道你正忙，不过你在思考什么？”

“什么都没”Jogi说着重新返回任务状态，就见到Manuel倾身靠近Julian，在对方耳边低声说着什么，Julian不停点头，然后Manuel摸了摸他的肩膀才站起来。

Hmm....

Hansi摇摇头，“好吧，如果你不是正考虑事情，那你绝对是在任务中。告诉我，这次你是在怀疑谁？”

“怀疑？我没怀疑任何人。如果我这么做了，那必然有它的原因。”

“不总是。”

唔，他说的对，多年前他曾怀疑过Thomas和Mario——不，不是小点那个，是Gomez——的确有些夸张，好吧，他承认这个。但他必须得为自己辩护几句，那两人当时过分亲密友好到根本不像是普通朋友，讲真，有眼睛的人都会觉得他们值得怀疑。

“你还要把这反复提多少次？不，不是总是，但足够接近了。”

Hansi顽固的强调，“你还没回答我的问题。”

Jogi叹了一口气，“我还不知道。”

“你不知道。Jogi，你已经开始失去掌控力了。”

“不可能！我已经找出其中一人了，我就是还没弄清楚他到底在和谁交往。”

Hansi笑起来，声音大得让离他们最近一桌的Toni，Christoph还有André都抬起了头。Jogi皱眉，决定再去倒一杯咖啡。

“好吧，祝你好运！那目前你都取得什么进展了？你确定的是哪个球员？”

“Manuel.”Jogi答道，见鬼的，他平时有这么说话不过脑子么，这次他怎么就直说了？让Hansi知道他的小任务可不是什么好主意。

“Manuel？得了吧，Jogi，承认吧，你绝对是失去对球队的控制了。”

“闭嘴。我知道自己是对的，从训练营开始我就感觉到绯闻气息了。”

Hansi满口讽刺，“那Manuel的特别朋友是谁？Kevin？”

Jogi喷了口气，看着Manuel托着两个杯子在Julian身边坐下，递给年轻点儿的那位其中之一，脸上还挂着个带有爱意的微笑，同时对抱怨着的Kevin说‘自己去拿该死的咖啡’，多特球员正竖着中指..

Jogi在杯子后面窃笑起来，是的，就是这样。

“我懂了，Hansi，你真的什么都不知道。”他用一种地球人都知道你怎么就看不明白的眼神说道，“告诉过你了还没确定，不过我已经接近真相了。”

哦，就是这样，下面的画面让他整个精神都提了起来，Manuel再次倾靠在Julian身边，低笑着在年轻人耳边说着什么，年轻点儿的那个表情是不是在说‘别在餐桌前，Manu！’？

Hansi最后说道，“是的，我看到了”，然后离开Jogi的视线，也许是去取早餐了。Jogi想，有时候那家伙真是见鬼的烦人，没完没了的提他错认的那次，真是谢谢啊，就那么一次而已！这一回，即使他找到的候选人不那么称心如意，他仍确定自己不会出错。

——————

那天他们进行了football tennis训练，看到球员们愉快的相处真令人开心，特别是Dynamite House，当Basti决定他的室友时，Jogi的第一反应是‘你做好遗愿清单了吗？！’因为把Kevin和两个沙尔克人放在一起，想想两支球队的历史，他是在开玩笑吗？而且只一个Manuel Neuer就比那两个的结合体还要糟糕，他搞不明白Basti的窃笑，还有所谓‘这选择很完美’的意思，他曾下定论这行不通，不过Bastian既然敢于挑战，既然他没能说服对方...

他喜欢被挑战，就像喜欢他私下里的侦探工作一样喜欢，特别是当他站在对的一方时，不过也仅止于此了。

如果Bastian是对的，起码他能看到些积极的东西，不管从哪个方面考量这都是个双赢的结果。他真的很高兴自己就此犯错，假设这是个赌博，输掉什么赌注他都会开心。

Manuel似乎也很满意和老队友们团聚，Jogi发现在早餐的故事之后门将和Julian之间有了更多额外互动，不管是Manuel用胳膊环抱年轻人的肩膀，还是Julian跳到守门员的背上，那两个人简直停不下来，玩闹着彼此嘲笑，互相击掌，总能找到任何机会来个亲密接触。

一方面，他们这么有恃无恐实在是略古怪，但话又说回来，甚至有人在意过Schweinski的调情不断和Benedikt与Mats的秘密微笑和抚摸吗——他也是在知道他们的关系后才开始注意的，越是看到的更多，他就越是怀疑自己为什么从来就没去联想过，甚至在可能整支球队都知道那两个人关系的前提下。

这个不谈，还是回到他的门卫，现在不是为新绯闻分心的时候。

 

那天晚些时候，在训练和晚餐后，每个人都懒猫一样胡乱的躺在随便哪里，Jogi决定去散散步，他把墨镜带上，还揣着一本书在手上，这样如果他试图在整个训练营里来回巡视，在需要的时候坐下来窃听的话不会太过显眼。

泳池边，Mesut和Sami打着瞌睡再次分享着同一个播放器，Jerome，Per，Miro和Thomas正在水里玩游戏，而Philipp和Roman正努力让自己别被波及到。

Jogi由着他们玩闹继续他的旅程，当他路过一栋别墅——嗯，那应该是Miro统领的那间——他能听到一些非常吵闹的，兴奋的声音，听起来好像是队伍里更年轻的那些球员们正在玩PS，通过声音判断，Mario似乎是在这次胜利的那方。

Dynamite House外面，Manuel正独自一人看书躲清闲，见鬼的，Jogi本来期待更多来着，但如果门卫打算把剩下的时间全用来单独度过，他是别想有什么新进展了，这发现让Jogi烦躁起来。

在他矛盾与要不要偷偷当会儿间谍——也许会有人来陪伴Manuel，亦或者门卫等下就又返回自己的房间了？——这时Julian急切的从别墅里冲出来跑到他的前队友身边。从肢体语言判断，年轻的沙尔克很不高兴的样子，Manuel把书放下站起来，Julian开始低声抱怨着什么他听不到的内容，然后Manuel就把Julian收紧到了自己怀里。

嗯哼，这下有意思了。

当然，一个球员去另一个球员身边寻找安慰他知道也不是不可能，但Jogi想到他今天经历的一切，还有门卫正与某人发展着浪漫关系...很难不去往那个方向思考。

小心点儿，Jogi提醒着自己一边小心的藏在灌木丛后面，想要去抓住只字片言，或者完整的句子更好。

两个人沉默了陪伴彼此坐了一会儿，然后Julian慢慢从门卫怀里抽离出来，开始小声说话，Manuel什么都没说，只仔细的看着他年轻的队友，点头或偶尔拍拍对方的肩膀。

这一切让Jogi越来越恼火起来，如果他能听到那两个人正在说什么，也许今天他的怀疑就能被确认了！

然后没过多久，他们就随着Matthias——刚从Miro的别墅过来这边，分开来。

他的室友抬起头.“眼下，比赛怎么样？”Manuel问道，把身下的毯子让出一些空间让室友一起躺过来，Matthias一边摇头叹气一边坐下来。

“见鬼，Mario和Shkodran这么可笑的组合竟然真的不错，Erik和我根本没机会。”

“他们也许是在晚上趁着大家睡觉时偷偷练习了。”Julian的话让Matthias狂点头，“起码这说明了那两个人为什么整个早晨都疲惫不堪的样子，你觉得呢，Manu？”

Manuel张了张嘴，但是就在他要说出什么的同时，他们的房子里传来一声大喊。

“Neuer，你他妈的！”

这叫嚷清晰可闻，三名球员同时抖了抖——特别是被点名的那一位。

“Uuh，不好意思男孩儿们，我觉得我最好还是去看看到底出了什么问题，”Manuel大笑着，可惜一点儿都掩盖不住他声音里的焦虑，抓起书，轻轻拍了拍Julian的肩膀，然后站起身来。

Matthias偷笑，“确定不用逃跑？”

“咱们走着瞧。”Manuel挂着一抹神秘的微笑，然后就闪身进了房子，这让剩下的两个人满脸疑惑的看向彼此。

“好吧，只要他们不试图杀死对方...”Matthias试着放松气氛，但Julian仍旧一副不开心的样子，这让他不由靠近了一些，“你还好吗？”

Julian耸了耸肩，“还好，我猜。”

Matthias扬起眉毛，“我不是想探听什么，但你们看起来正讨论什么重要问题。”

“不是什么重要的，也许，但...我们在说Marco，还有Bender兄弟，你知道的，他们都在临近世界杯时受伤了，现在都无法加入到队伍里。”

“你是说Lars对吧，Sven甚至都没入选过。”

“是，他的确没，但我刚刚和他通过话，他真的特别失落——他超想来到这里来着，他知道自己的机会很小，但这不重要，他为Lars能参加世界杯高兴不已，但然后呢，他们两个都来不了了，他几乎要...”说到最后，Julian的声音一点点淡下去然后用双手比了个手势。

“你和Sven私下里常联系？”Matthias很惊讶，Jogi也同样如此，Julian和Sven可是德比死敌——有了Mats和Benedikt的例子这事实还不显而易见吗，但仍然——他不记得自己有把这两个人放在同一个房间过，要知道这可是类别被归纳在‘好朋友’范围里的组合。显然他最近没对男孩儿们投入足够关注。

Julian一下子变得奇怪起来，不是不开心，而是..很没有安全感的样子，他环顾四周，小心确认着没人潜伏在附近，这让Jogi死命把自己藏在小树丛后面。

“好了，我就敞开说了，我们正住在一起，反正你迟早会发现的，现在我自己告诉你。”

Matthias凑近一步的同时Jogi耳朵抖了抖高高竖立起来。

他知道下面的内容会非常重要。

“好吧，所以，我们...呃...”Julian咬住下唇直视Matthias的双眼，“就别告诉任何人好吗？”

Matthias使劲点头，“一个字都不说。”

“好吧，我们...就像，你知道的，类似于，某种方式，呃..在交往。”Julian的声音特别的轻，Jogi几乎都听不到他在说什么，如果不是Matthias惊讶的表情，他也不会相信自己的耳朵，但他信了，因为——老天啊，这可真是有用的信息。

Matthias眨眨眼，想要找一个比较合适的说法，最终，他问道，“就告诉我咱们队伍里到底有多少德比夫妇行不？”

这话让Julian一把推开他的脑袋狂笑起来。

Jogi也在问自己同样的问题，Julian和Sven，Benedikt和Mats——这听起来可真不少哈。

“我们幸运多啦，起码不会像另一对那样深受影响。”Julian大笑着，直直的指向Dynamite House，就是这么巧，Mats和Benedikt正一起从大门里走出来。

活见鬼了，Jogi暗想着，他完全想象不出那两人会被德比影响关系，尤其是在他们做了那么多年好友之后。

Julian的声明让Matthias喷笑个不停，所以现在整支队伍，除了他，都知道那两个人关起门时会做些什么了？这可真是棒极了，他根本不想知道那两个人爱情生活的任何细节，他就是想知道谁在为门卫暖床而已，能不要同时对他发送超载的信息量吗？

还有，见鬼的，说到这里，他突然意识到自己再一次误入歧途了！

因为Julian已经有了男朋友，不是Manuel的男朋友！讲真的，这一团糟的关系究竟是怎么发生的？！

他只是在找点乐子，就是想在训练和其他那些需要认真对待的事情之间玩上一场拼图游戏而已，为什么总要在他进行到一半的时候缺失点什么甚至被破坏掉？

更糟糕的是：他的努力方向彻底错了。

Jogi心下哀嚎，两次了，这事儿已经开始让他心绪不宁了！

或者他该庆幸队伍里没有更多的沙尔克？就因为他不会再踩进同样的陷阱？

老话说的好，好事多磨，不过重新开始而已，下次他能成功了。

真想回到一切开始的那天，老天爷，那时他只需要关注一对CP就够了。

有件事需要被特别肯定：不能让Hansi知道他已经失手过两次的事，绝对不能！！！


	3. Chapter 3

第三次

既然不是曾经的队友，那调查新近成为队友的对象也许会更容易些，但接下来的几天里，Jogi决定暂时放下他的侦探游戏去关注他们会来巴西的真正原因。

之所以会这样是因为，他需要在做出（正确）决定前收集更多信息和细节，而且与葡萄牙的比赛不远了，他没有更多空闲的机会。他是可以像其他人一样把精力同时放在很多事上，但他会被选为国家队主帅不是没有原因的。

总之，让他的满是调查取证的那部分大脑进入睡眠模式感觉真的很好，专注于足球，和他的男孩儿们一样去观看和享受，特别是Thomas，一己之力搞垮掉葡萄牙，如果Manuel把Thomas拉入一个紧紧的拥抱，他不用再去为那一团糟折腾什么——看在上帝的份儿上，Thomas进了三个球，每个人都会去拥抱他，这是他应得的！

回到营地后大家的兴奋等级进一步提升，不是人们想的那种‘哦，我们肯定要围着金杯跳舞了’但这绝对是个良好开端。

男孩儿们享受着每一次训练，并且每天都比前一天更加努力，即使被中午阳光炙烤着时也没人去抱怨什么，Jogi终于能坐下来安稳一会儿，他清楚的知道对加纳的比赛会是难啃的硬骨头，多亏了所在地啊，但他们不会让自己受任何影响。

和加纳的比赛简直是身处地狱，Jogi咬着指甲站在边线外，腿抖个不停，当Gyan那个非洲人在进第二球不到十分钟后，他几乎已经看到网上的图片还有报纸上的头条都是些什么玩意了，他妈的。

他把Miro拉过来，伸出一只胳膊放在对方肩膀上低吼着，“去向那该死的罗纳尔多表明他不是唯一一个能在面对加纳时进第十五球的人。”

他把Miro派上场，然后Miro就像曾经的每一次那样拯救德国队，在半小时后裁判终于吹响终场哨声时，Jogi终于从头脑风暴中解脱出来再次恢复呼吸，他们仍然会面对负面新闻，但他们没输，幸运的话人们能把关注重点放在Miro的进球和比赛的娱乐性上。

他能挺过去的。

狂喜的把Miro抱进怀里，碰巧注意到Thomas仍把纸包压在太阳穴上，幸运的是已经不再流血了，此时正环着门将的肩膀想要对方平静下来，显然Manu正为两次被破门只能从网里捡起皮球而不爽着。

Jogi提醒自己，别急于下结论，赛后拥抱说明不了任何问题。

他做到了，不过，他也决定给那两个人多些额外关注，虽然这和他的本能反应相违背——他已经在Thomas身上犯过一次错了，他一点都不想再踩进陷阱，特别不是他已经踩了两次雷的现在。

下午回到Campo Bahia时的气氛本应该更好，但至少没人彻底的悲观着，在从机场回营地的大巴上，一切似乎又变回到平常的样子。Thomas对着Philipp的耳朵不停说话，Christoph和Ron计划着下一步的PS游戏，Mesut和Sami分享着音乐播放器，剩下的人正打瞌睡——Eric蜷缩在Mats身上，Julian也缩进了Manuel怀里。

现在他已经确定那两人没在交往，Jogi必须承认，是的，那些他们之间存在的只是友谊而已，而且Julian也许只是把Manuel当作一个大哥哥，事实上，他们看起来真的很像Erik和Mats，说心底话，他都不知道自己是怎么把他们之间的一切认作是‘超友谊’的。光是年龄差距就足够说明一切都不可能了。

感谢上帝让他明白过来，没让局面变得更加尴尬。

这是如此疲惫的一天，当Hansi把头靠在他的肩膀上，Jogi长叹了口气，也闭上眼睛。

还好这家伙不打呼噜。

 

到第二天下午，他们才把前一天的一切放下然后把时间用在海滩上，终于可以用享受的心态面对大屏幕上的比赛了。

Jogi仍旧收缩着自己的侦查触角，他的男孩儿们都可爱极了，而且在这样一个和谐的营地里，Jogi不觉得自己需要用什么高酒精含量的饮料冷静自己的紧张情绪。这是他第一次持续这么久，通常他习惯在睡前小饮一杯，这样他就能睡个好觉。（不知道作者为啥冒出这么一句）

谁也没想到，韩国和阿尔及利亚之间的比赛会那么精彩，那些覆盖整个球门区域的入球，球员们的配合如此默契，就他所知，那些人的球技都很平庸，但这一点也不影响他欣赏比赛。

队内的年轻人们显然就两边球队分别会进多少球下过赌注，Thomas竭尽所能的让自己保持安静，或者至少不要发出什么太大声响影响到其他人，气氛随着每一次进球提升着，Jogi不知道自己是不是希望四分之一决赛面对阿尔及利亚。一方面，那是个令人兴奋的球队，与对方之间肯定会有一场有趣的比赛，但随着眼前的不断入球和球队散发出的能量，这必将会是个艰巨任务。

他在暗暗记住之后要在这支球队身上投入更多注意力。

但是当他那天晚上躺在床上时，他是平静又放松的，他知道自己不会有什么睡眠问题。随着侦探思维的离开，他的头脑被与美国队即将见面的兴奋取代，能再次见到Jürgen了。

——————

等与美国队的比赛真的到来，然而，Jogi突然意识到，见鬼的，这有可能是他们的最后一场比赛，虽然这只是从技术上分析，但如果不是呢？这不意味着他们能从阿尔及利亚，或者俄罗斯，或者任何会出现在四分之一决赛名单上的球队对抗中生存，等等，这是不是意味着他的小游戏几乎没有时间继续了？

Thomas到底有没有可能让他非常矛盾，但是，到目前为止他回顾一下他走过的路线，似乎也没什么不能接受的，对吧？

是，没错，Thomas娶了他非常可爱的Lisa，那两个人从很多方面看也不是那么合适，但Jogi又不是没见过世面，Lisa很可能是在为Thomas的性取向的打掩护，而且Thomas是不是提及过Lisa不会探访训练营？官方说法是她有个赛马比赛要参加，嗯...并不是说Thomas真是个大有可能的候选人，Jogi只是认为他没什么可以失去的了，嗯，除了他的‘名声’，但反正Hansi又不会知道，他会保住自己的体面的。

对阵美国的当天下起了倾盆大雨，Jogi在早餐时听到了一些消极说法，之后去体育场的路上，他用车载喇叭提醒自己的男孩儿们，‘这是个弗里茨沃尔特天气’，换句话说，就是‘他妈的给我闭嘴’和‘去赢这场该死的比赛’。

在那之后他再没听到什么抱怨。

 

他搁置许久的侦探触角也是时候该重启了，虽然说比做容易得多。

中场休息时，他在更衣室里努力去探寻有什么值得注意的，但所有人都在为这场重要比赛分心，就连他自己也不停的因为Jurgen分心，老天啊，总能有点儿什么吧。

全世界没人知道，他在一切结束前有项重要任务需要完成，难道要等到他们打道回府？不，现在不是去想奖杯归属的时刻。

比赛结束后，他一边和Jürgen握手一边凑近过去低声说道，“我正在任务中。”

Jürgen扬了扬眉，笑了，“这次是谁？”

“Manuel.”

“Jogi，他有女朋友了。”

“那又如何？Bastian和Lukas难道不是吗？”这早就是过时的论证了，自打....2006

Jürgen大笑着问道，“那他的另一半是..？”

“正努力中。”

Jürgen只是摇了摇头，祝他好运和告诉他，“哦，记得随时给我更新最新情况。”然后他们各自回到自己的更衣室。

在德国队的更衣室里，Manuel正浑身湿透着，他还没脱下暴雨打湿的衣服，正背着Thomas不停打转，一半的队友被他们逗乐了，另一半显然则一脸烦躁的样子。

Jogi仍旧没法用看到‘一对儿’的眼光看待Manuel和Thomas，他真的努力不去过分解读那两人之间的玩闹，然后拿起干毛巾擦起身上的雨水。

“停一停吧你这个陷入恋爱的傻瓜，蓝色撒旦。”Kevin突然干巴巴的冒出一句，这让Jogi瞬间就停止了动作。

他的话让整个更衣室都爆笑起来，喝彩声和口哨声混作一团，Manuel把Thomas放下来，今天的最佳射手做了个扭曲的鬼脸给他的队友一个脸颊吻，但门卫就只是翻了个白眼然后礼貌的把他推开，然后脱下自己湿透的衣服丢向Kevin。

“黄魔鬼，”他窃笑着坐在多特蒙德人身边，Kevin生气的瞪了他一眼然后把湿衣服又甩了过去。

Jogi根本就不在意更衣室里的群魔乱舞，他这次是真的站对CP了对吧？所以真的是Thomas？他仍旧不敢百分百相信，他仍然需要证据，但是，见鬼的，也许他已经获得答案了，甚至可能就在他们离开德国之前，只是他没注意到过。

那天晚上当他入睡时，他觉得世界真是太美好了。

——————

“好吧，Jogi，”Oliver第二天早晨一脸开心的祝贺道，“我听说你正关注咱们今年的主力门将。”

Jogi喝了口咖啡然后放下杯子，“没错。”

“然后呢？你有什么成果没？”

Jogi思考着他该说出多少。这场他的私人较量已经失败过两次了，但另一方面，Oliver也不需要知道他之前到底犯了多少错误。

“我就快找出来了。”他慢慢说着，脸上还伪装出一副他什么都知道的表情。

“哦，真的？”Oiver抓耳挠腮起来，“那另一半你联系到谁身上了？”

“你需要打开思路——”

“肯定啊！”

“——这可能看起来有点儿过于富有挑战性，但起码现在，我打赌是Thomas。”

“Thomas”Oliver重复了一遍。

“是的，”Jogi确认，然后把视线转回到早报上面。

“好吧，那么，随时告诉我最新消息。”

“当然。”

老天啊，他是不是有太多人需要‘随时更新’了？

不幸的是，那天训练中没发生什么特别不寻常的情况，Thomas还是没完没了的唠叨，Lukas和Bastian有机会就调戏对方，Benedikt和Mats假装他们没在交往，Mesut和Sami偷偷找空闲去分享音乐播放器，同时Julian用上次德比沙尔克赢了来取笑Kevin，大部分集中在他自己进的第一球。

Jogi划了划下巴，他需要尽快高明真相了，这事儿已经占用他太多大脑了，这甚至破坏了他前一天就阿尔及利亚比赛的视频分析。

该死的。

几小时之后，他终于把视频放下然后享受天空的晚霞，不用问都知道，整个团队应该都集中在游泳池边，他决定去加入进去。

果然：大多数男孩儿都懒猫一样的穿着泳裤躺在太阳椅上，Lukas和Bastian正和Eric、Matthias组合玩排球，这一次，是Benedikt而不是Mats陪着Julian。Thomas正在太阳椅周围跳舞，加上排球场传来的响动，音量听起来还算在容忍范围内。

Jogi找了个阴影处的空位，脱掉鞋子和手表躺下，半只眼仍注意着他的男孩儿们。

有那么一会儿，他几乎快要忘掉他们了，但是当Thomas绊倒Manuel时，他立刻就竖起耳朵。他快速的对无论哪个神祈祷就让他得到点儿提示吧，或者这次干脆就给他个切实证据。

Thomas把手叉在腰上，“得了Manu，就承认吧，如果你是单身，你绝对是对我着迷了。”

Jogi在太阳镜下扬起眉毛，这确实是个提示，但不是他要的那个。他开始意识到自己是错怪Thomas了。

“深表怀疑，”Manuel的声音昏昏欲睡，他换了一边然后无视自家队友。

“喂！？”Thomas不爽的反驳，“有任何地球人能对我说不吗？”

他们周围，一些男孩儿已经注意到这边的对话开始有趣起来，都把注意力转投过来。

Manuel用手腕撑起身子大声叹了口气，“好吧，首先，你已婚，Thomas，你是不是把这个忘了？第二，你对我来说有点太年轻了。”

Thomas佯装出一副震惊的神情，“太年轻了？太‘年轻’？”他夸张的把手放在胸口，“哦，我的上帝啊，我会给你找个年轻人的，老家伙。”

他一边大笑一边嚷嚷着横跨在门卫屁股上，使劲捏了捏两团肉乎乎，Manuel疯狂扭动着试图去推开那对咸猪手。

“现在我觉得你的理由得替换成你太没气质了。”Thomas窃笑道，他的话让所有注意这边的男孩儿都疯笑开来，Jogi怀疑他们是不是想到了Kthrin，或者队里已经都知道Manuel的另一半是谁了？甚至连玩排球男孩儿们都停了下来，Jogi捕捉到Lukas递给Bastian的眼色，啊哈？

“对不起让你失望了，现在，你绝对是太烦人了。”门卫话音刚落，就抓住Thomas的手把他推进游泳池里。

这给整个团队带来更多乐趣。

Jogi却半点都没觉得好笑，第三次了！他又踩错了CP！！

他现在几乎都没时间了，阿尔及利亚和俄罗斯的比赛根本没法拯救他不停褪色的黑发，就算他们只打了个平局。

草啊。


	4. Chapter 4

第四次

第二天的早餐桌前，Jogi又一次从零开始。

相当的，几乎，至少。

Thomas以Manuel的品味来说是太过年轻，但这也使得任务变得容易很多，即使他已经排除了最年轻的那个。自我安慰的想，至少无论从他的CP观亦或道德的角度来看，他起码曾有过正确推论。

无论如何，这次需要想一些新的——他发现自己对此实在没什么运气——方向再次展开侦查，但是从哪里开始呢？那些比Manuel年长的球员？走年上路线的话，需要关注的人选的确少很多，这是个优势，很快，他开始考量那些‘年上’们。

Miro？不，可能有限，Miro已婚（虽然这仍旧需要打个问号），还有两个可爱的小男孩儿，这对Manuel太不公平了——对任何人都不公平——而且他俩怎么都不像是能同框的存在。

但如果他又想错了呢，如果真的是Miro呢，Jogi发誓他会穿着门将的衣服去餐厅吃晚餐！因为这太不可能了！如此一来可以也同时排除Philipp，发不发誓都无所谓，反正他就是不相信，原因同上。

年上名单里的下一位候选人是Roman，Jogi想，这CP听起来依然离谱，从足球美学（是的，这很重要）的角度，两个守门员根本就不合适，甚至这两人的性格能匹配么？还有，他们是如何认识进而交往的有任何符合逻辑的解释吗？所以Roman也可以排除了。

他抬起头，这时餐厅的门正好也被打开，Manuel和Julian一起走了进来。

门卫的手臂搭在年轻人肩膀上，Julian一副失望透顶的神色，Jogi思考了一秒会是什么原因，然后他想起来，父母亲人、朋友、女朋友过些天就会来探访，而Sven Bender不在访客名单里。

老天爷，这可真是。

在这一大堆烂摊子里，他竟然完全忘记有探访这回事了！

探访对男孩儿们来说当然是件好事，但这也绝对会让本就混乱的情形变得更加混乱，Jogi真的需要时间去仔细琢磨了，等那些妻子孩子和女友抵达以后，他该如何掩盖真相来维持‘世界和平’？

嗯，如果运气好些，他也许能在一两天内理开这团乱麻，现在，他需要尽快列出一个注意名单。

接下来他想到的是Bastian和Lukas，该死的上帝...这两个人怎-么-可-能分手，他连Schweinski会背叛彼此的可能都无法假设。他们总那么亲密，他们永远都陪伴着彼此而且——不，如果真有什么问题，Jogi会把这变成非常，非常严重的私人恩怨。

Schweinski可 是 他 的 本命 CP！

讲真，这两人之间要是有什么问题，毫无疑问，所有球员甚至整个团队都会知道。

所以一定还有其他人选对吧？

Per？是的，Per也比Manuel年长，但哈利-黄金波尔蒂组合-路亚啊，这魔性的CP甚至能做那个吗？Jogi深切怀疑Manuel与一个比自己高的男人一起会感觉舒服。所以是的，他还是继续想新的人选吧，他知道自己刚刚下的定论与之前那些比有些站不住脚，但...不，他很了解首发门将，就算他已经为Manuel会喜欢哪种类型的男人挣扎了许久，他也起码还维持着基本的辨别能力。

 

沮丧的，他最终决定额外关注一下Bastian和Manuel。如果他必须要在Schweinski之间做出选择，那他的队副似乎更有可能。

他们住在一起，他们为同一间俱乐部踢球，他们还一起去夜店，如果他早点把雷达放在这两个人身上的话，也许能列出更长的清单。见鬼，他们甚至用过‘我们就是去玩会儿牌’当偷会的借口——他年龄已经大到能理解这句话代表什么意思了，谢谢。

同时，他还得额外关注Bastian和Lukas，因为他需要百分百确定他最爱的CP仍旧活在极乐天堂中，发自内心的，如果Manuel胆敢插入这对CP，他是绝对会干预一下的！

————

这天，男孩儿们—除了守门员们，在室内做个人Andi对抗练习，Jogi知道他该集中精力去思考对阿尔及利亚的首发阵容，但不知何故，他就是没法把注意力从他的小谜团上移开。眼下这涉及到了Schweinski，这是私人恩怨，他越是思考，就越是觉得不爽。妈的，或多或少，他是挺喜欢Manuel，但如果他对Schweinski做过什么，这份喜爱就要被重新考虑了。

国家队主教练的生活，真心的，天哪！

然而，Lukas和Bastian之间看起来...一切都好。当Dynamite House和International House对抗的时候，他们直直杀向彼此，缠斗，然后一起倒在地上大笑。从来到巴西他们一直就是这个样子，Jogi一次都没见过他们为此打斗争执过，甚至都没有过不可调和的情况。

这两人一起时就像一副美透了的图画，这画面里完全没有Manuel的存在空间。

大概一小时后训练结束了，Dynamite House的人放松下来然后开始逗弄彼此的日常，Manuel这时也结束守门员训练，路过他们时停下脚步看向自己的室友们——准确说正打闹的Bastian和Kevin。

Lukas鬼鬼祟祟的从他身后靠过去，朝着门卫的后背就是一掐。Manuel猛地跳起来，目光朝下的瞪向那捣蛋鬼。Lukas送上一个大大的笑脸，凑上前看向之前门将的视线焦点。

注视一会儿后他才说道，“知道不，你是彻底陷进去了。”

Jogi竖起耳朵。 什么-

门卫叹了口气，“是啊。”

-他妈的-

“哦，别这样，我不介意。你知道吧，我一直认为你们是很棒的一对。”

-鬼！！

“你真这么认为？难道不觉得奇怪，或者之类的？”

“不，你把我当什么人了？你选择了一个，”Manuel有些畏缩的等待下文，“超赞的家伙，我认识他很久了，我能看出来他对你有多着迷，虽然他大部分时候都是个顽固的小混蛋，只是从不承认而已。”

Jogi再也没法去注意他们谈些什么了，Lukas怎么可能认可？！Lukas应该永远都不接受才对！不，不，Jogi觉得他一定是错过了某些特别重要的东西，但还能有什么，看到Bastian占了上风把Keven的手别在地上时，Manuel的眼睛都快长在队副身上了！

家庭探访，下一个对手阿尔尼利亚，在这个谜团面前都不存在任何意义了——草他娘的，Jogi觉得他现在很需要来点高浓度酒精。

————

如果说对加纳的比赛像是身处地狱，那和阿尔及利亚的比赛就是地狱本身，草皮上的，板凳上的所有球员，整个团队，球场里的每一个球迷，所有人都是这种感受。当André把皮球打入球网，欢庆就像是没有尽头，球迷们都吓坏了，替补们也吓坏了，还有Jogi，他觉得一生中再不会遇到比现下更让人宽慰的时刻。

当Mesut也打入一球，他彻底放下心，他们能赢下比赛，凭此一球足够在巴西继续生存，他会忽略那些‘良心媒体’的每个消极字眼，因为这才是足球为什么会让人兴奋的原因。如果记者们期待他们在世界杯上每场比赛都能上半场就锁定胜局，他当然欢迎，但他不会同意，这会让足球的乐趣减半，即使这对他的神经大有好处。

阿尔及利亚在终场哨前进了一球也没法改变他的想法，现在男孩儿们可以欢庆了。

Jogi紧紧的抱住André，然后是Mesut，嘴里不停的赞扬他们，上帝，感谢你带给德国队的这些黄金男孩儿。

 

接下来的一天是休息日，但这不意味着Bastian和Manuel可以逃开Jogi的窥视。他早晨提前很多起床起吃早餐，只为了确保不会错过一分一秒。当他到时餐厅里还空荡荡的，他可以安宁的看会儿报纸。Jogi故意忽略掉那些关于他们的比赛，只去关注其他球队。

几分钟后，他突然意识到这谜团对自己影响有多大。世界杯开始时他还能观看一些比赛，知道对手会是谁，但现在，他毫无线索。有谁能告诉他哥斯达黎加是怎么从小组赛逃生甚至来到四分之一决赛的？如果他曾经认为有哪支球队会在小组赛阶段就打道回府，就是哥斯达黎加，现在再看看他们！

他当时有多想当然的认为荷兰必胜啊，谁想到会是这个结果。

当男孩儿们来到餐厅，坐下，然后开吃后，他把报纸放下，然后透过杯子边缘观察起来。Manuel一般不是早起的鸟儿，当然，也不是那种爱赖床的人。然而今天，甚至Mario和Shkodran都已经在自助餐台前挑食物了，门卫竟然还不出现。

当Jogi注意到Bastian也没出现时，他的胃不停下坠起来。

冷静下来，Jogi。

他告诉自己，不要只为了两个人一起迟到就认定他们是在一张床上睡过头的。那两位先生都不是粗心大意的人。Bastian也有可能是和Lukas一起——不，好吧，他自己都不太相信，否则他们就该一起过来才对。不过，这也不一定是说门卫和队副的迟到是出于同一个原因。

早起的鸟儿们有些甚至已经吃完离开后，那两个人才一起出现，而且还都眼带睡意面色红润的样子。Jogi真想只当看不到，但他真的不能。

Kevin也不能，就见他直接堵在两人的路上，挂着脸问道，“瞧瞧，你们俩看着像屎一样，没睡好？”

Bastian大声爆笑起来，他一把搂住Manuel的腰，没理会门将蹙眉的表情咧开嘴巴，“你不会想知道的。” 

Jogi看不到Kevin的反应，但那总归是让Bastian更乐不可支的同时也让Manuel的脸颊染上了深红色。他的本命之心一下就掉到地上摔了个支离破碎。

不要，不要，不要，不要，不要！

他把脸埋在掌心，在他面前的到底是他妈的什么鬼？

————

伴随着胃部下沉的抽痛，Jogi花了一整天时间去观察Bastian和Manuel。他越来越困惑，也越来越不安，他为自己最爱的CP心碎着，就算他一点儿也没看出本命之间有什么问题，这也只让他更加混乱和烦恼。

然而到了第二天，也是阵法国的前一天，一个新的问题出现了，同时他的小谜团已经变成了大谜团甚至彻底的一团糟。训练之后，Bastian和Lukas恶作剧的要给Manuel套上沙尔克队服，最终两个人把门卫压倒在地上。

如果Schweinski还如曾经一样坚挺，Manuel和Bastian关系再好一点，然后...天哪，Jogi为自己的想法羞愧不已，但唯一的解决方案只能是Schweinski邀请门卫加入他们，不是说这有什么好的，但它起码可以解释为什么Lukas能定义Bastian的出轨是OKAY。

这引发了另一个问题：如果Lukas本身也在这个三角关系里的话，他之前为什么会对Manuel说那些话。

Jogi回顾之后想着他是不是该直接与其中之一谈谈，这比让各种理论假设搅合得他的脑子乱七八糟要容易得多，而且Bastian和Lukas都清楚他有多重视他们，事实上，Jogi都不会怀疑那两个人知道他已经了解他们的关系了。

在Jogi呆立着思考的时候，Andi提着一网兜足球经过这边，“嗨Jogi，想什么战略问题呢？”

“嗯..不，不完全是。”Jogi想了一秒要不要告诉守门员教练他的侦探游戏，他妈的，他靠自己还能有什么进展吗，“你知不知道Manuel在和谁..嗯..交往？” 

Andi哼哼了一阵儿，“干吗问这个？”

“因为我从开始就感觉他在和什么人交往。”Jogi一脸的深思熟虑，让Andi忍不住抬起空着的手挡住偷笑的表情。

“然后你还没找出他的对象？”

“没有，我承认我已经错了好几次，而且现在仍处于错误的道路上。”

就在这一刻，Lukas搂住Manuel的脖子把他们拉近到一个惹人怀疑的距离，或许也没那么可疑，Jogi在脑海里补充道。Andi挂着一抹理解的笑容，那笑脸让Jogi特想撅嘴——守门员教练很清楚哪个人会让他受不了。

“好吧，我郑重承诺过不告诉任何人，但是那真没什么不可思议的，真的，虽然我仍然肯定你会惊讶，因为你太注重那种Schweinski式的恋情了，这两个人不像他们那样，我相信你必须...”Andi顿了顿才再补充道，“放开局限去观察他们的相处模式。” 

“你说的是什么意思？”Jogi问道，试着抓住好不容易遇到的黄金机会。

“就像我说的，我什么都不能说。”

但Jogi可以猜，他非常需要知道他的本命CP没有任何问题，“但不是Bastian。”Andi摇摇头，“或者Poldi。”

“不是”

“也不是同时他们俩。”

Andi笑疯了，由衷的，“哦，不，看在上帝的份儿上！Jogi，你想太多了，你确定没有什么战略问题能让你的大脑别这么纠结吗？”

Jogi皱眉，有什么好奇怪的，必然得有什么让他想吧，脑子里只有战术和训练系统不是太单调无聊了么，侦探解谜能让他的生活更充实。而且得了吧，他的男孩儿们都该死的粗心，那些肮脏下流的小家伙们，不是他自己一个人就能玩儿侦探游戏的——那绯闻气息就差直接戳到他鼻子下面了。

而且如果他有任务要行进，他从来都只做不说。

“看在冠军奖杯的份儿上，”-是，他认真的-“至少给我点儿提示，让我在咱们必须回家前搞明白。”Jogi声音里满满都是烦恼，一脸期待的盯住Andi。

“好吧，但你绝对不要泄密，不管你对他们有什么看法，绝对不要去干涉他们的关系。”

Jogi高高的提着眉毛，要求简直多到过分，但话又说回来，守门员性格本身就充满占有欲和保护欲，应该是因为这个，“不，我不会介入，”他不耐烦的催促，“就赶紧说吧！”

“嗯...好吧，你知道，Manuel需要有人能记住他是谁，能看到他灵魂的本质。他们几乎是完全互补的，在很多方面也非常相似，尽管他们很少意识到甚至承认这个，在我看来，这也是为什么他们不能失去彼此。”Andi吐了口气，向四周看了看，“他需要有人看到那个皇家蓝的他，就算是在他转会到拜仁的三年之后。”

好吧，守门员教练绝对不是个傻瓜，但回到住处的路上，Jogi觉得他就是。那句话根本没意义，尽管它听上去像是事实明显到整个世界都知道，Jogi曾经努力去问他们一起多久了，但Andi只是笑着眨眨眼，“比任何人的想象的都要久。”

该死的守门员，总是那么自以为是，全都这样。

现在一个词彻底占据他的大脑了：皇家蓝。当然Manuel需要有人记得他曾经属于沙尔克04，但会是谁呢？他已经调查过Benedikt和Julian了，根本不是他们！

只差一点儿了，最重要的一点。

这天晚上当他躺在床上时，Jogi不知道自己能不能睡得着，而第二天早晨他们就要出发去对抗法国。

该死的。


	5. Chapter 5

第五次+1

第二天早晨Jogi坐在餐厅里时，试着从积极的角度安慰自己。他的Schweinski很好，难道还不够么，应该是足够的，但老天爷啊，无论他怎么努力，他就是没法把那该死的谜团解开，尤其是听过Andi的话之后，他甚至变得更加沮丧了！

所谓的‘事实很明显’，或者也许可能吧，问题他就是 看 不 到 啊！

过来吃早餐的球员还没多少，Julian正独自占据一张桌子低头看着面前空荡荡的餐盘，一副食欲不佳的样子。也许有人觉得他只是太疲惫了，但Jogi相信他是太想念Sven的缘故。当Manuel走进餐厅，门将想都没想就去倒了两杯咖啡，一份特浓黑咖啡，一份加奶。他把第二杯放入到Julian手中在他身边坐下，Julian头都没抬，只是凝视着杯子，然后把头靠在Manuel肩膀上。

Jogi试着让自己的目光不要太过明显，但他觉得那真的...很好，Manuel表现得就像是小队友的精神支柱，他仍为之前怀疑过他们暗自恼火，因为眼下如此明显的事实告诉他，他们真的只是朋友。他猜测自己是被俱乐部和他们之间的颜色区别搞糊涂了，考虑到他目前了解到的情况，同颜色的队服不见得更能发展‘深入’关系，人们不是常说异性相吸吗？

看样子今天早上他得不到什么新发现了，Jogi转回到自己的咖啡和早餐上。

事实上，这一整天他都没有新发现。大部分原因是赛前准备，同样的，也因为总有人遮挡他的视线，让他总没法得到第一手的资料。

Jogi不是讨厌球员家属或任何人，他就是觉得总被妨碍侦查真的很烦人，而且球员们现在更乐意陪着亲人而不是彼此，能呆在一起的时间还到不了前几周时的一半，这让他根本得不到绯闻爆点。

见鬼，他现在都不知道自己具体在找什么，或者重点观察谁——那些和Manuel八竿子打不着的人吗？这简直是不可能完成的任务，因为除非他躲到门卫的卧室里，他根本得不到任何实质性的东西，而他真没打算要走那么远。男孩儿们有权利拥有私人生活，而且有些事情Jogi根本不想知道，藏进房间的话信息量会非常巨大。

不，说真的，如果没有探访，这能简单很多，但你猜怎么着，当两个可爱的小克洛泽抱着皮球问他要不要一起玩时，他的心~~~都快化了。里约热内卢和马拉卡纳可以等一等，就算他们刚训练了一半儿，一小会儿而已，没什么大不了。

————

他没期待过比赛当天能得到什么，他的确没。Manuel递咖啡给Julian，和Bastian开玩笑，路过时不小心撞上Thomas，假装和Kevin缠斗，严肃认真的如往常一样做着赛前热身。

然而Jogi在（与法国队的）赛场上感觉到了：从葡萄牙之后他们没能大胜过是有原因的。他在思想开小差的同时也影响到了他的男孩儿们。这太糟糕了。早前和Andi的谈话里他没有半点玩笑成分，为了世界杯他必须搞明真相，最好是在半决赛对阵哥伦比亚或者巴西之前，他们才不会在决赛前止步。

谢谢那个卑鄙无耻的中后卫还有那个天才门将啊，真幸运他们没有重大损失就通过了法国这关，Jogi想他可以放松一下了—至少有一天或两天—但他不能！他的侦查触角抖个不停，但除了自以为是的守门员教练的那个荒谬的谜语外，他根本就没有能满足它的东西。

甚至当他们已经回到营地，时间已经到了晚餐时分，他依然能感觉到Andi那自鸣得意的眼神，他只当自己不知道。身边有个什么都知道的家伙真是棒极了啊，还什么都不说—Manuel也许主动就把什么都倾诉出来了，守门员教练甚至猜都不用猜。大骗子。那家伙真该也学学我，看看这事儿有多好玩多简单。

才怪。

当他发现自己也甭想在晚餐时间从男孩儿身上得到任何(有用的)信息后，他把注意力转回到（自己的）室友们的谈话上。

这就是他为什么会死命咬住脸颊内部不让自己大叫出声，同时在15分钟后大声咒骂的原因。就只疏忽了几分钟，他的男孩儿们就已经离开餐厅——他的门卫当然包括其中，娘的！

“不好意思，”他没等Oliver说完就打断对方，然后拿起托盘直接就离开餐厅。他需要立刻回到自己的房间去玩会儿纵横字谜或者数独，随便什么，只要是比眼下让他挣扎不休的谜团简单的东西，无论什么就好。

他快被自己气死了，而且沮丧的不行，甚至比任何时候都要怀疑自己。

不过当他越过餐厅大门经过储物间时，他的脑内外加动作一下就定格住。

里面是不是有什么声音？

竖起耳朵小步小步凑上去——是的，确实，里面的声音很难形容，不过紧接着，他就听到砰的一声，然后有人大笑起来。也许他的脑子是有些乱套，但Jogi可以发誓里面的人是Manuel，羊驼在上，等待许久的完美时机终于来了！不，等等，等等，他真的沦落到要用这种方式探明真相了吗？天知道当他打开门会看到什么，而且如果被里面的人注意到呢？

不，你知道个啥子，娘希匹的，他还等着从半决赛里逃生呢，如果他的心思还在别处，世界杯就只能当一场梦了。就算真被抓住了，他完全可以解释说这是在玩笑嘛，对，就这样。

Jogi抖抖索索的贴过去，把手按在门把上，然后慢慢的，慢慢的，压下去。

他努力让自己的动作微不可闻，Jogi的观察角度很别扭，只能看到Manuel正靠在一个柜子或者桌子的上面，如果里面的人还在谈话事情就简单得多，但他们竟然闭嘴了！太令人沮丧了，如果不是不想被抓住，Jogi真想大声叹一口气，但是，哼哼，他可不像Manuel还有他的另一半那么愚蠢，是不是把理智都抛出窗外了？角度再好点儿的话，他就再不用好奇什么...额...了...！

当那两个人突然调换位置，门将把他抱到桌子上然后贴进到未知先生的双腿之间，Jogi刚刚好可以看到那位未知先生的右腿，如果那位的短裤上KG开头的姓氏首字不够的话，那小腿肚上黑色墨水勾勒的图画，Jogi不需要再凑近去看就知道那与多特蒙德的天际线有多么相似。

“今天可真够激烈的，你的卵蛋都变成蓝色的了？”Kevin挑衅的咧开嘴，舌头在唇瓣间游弋。Manuel低吼一声，狠狠把对方推倒压上，只用肘部支撑着自己。

Jogi脑海里突然点亮了一盏灯，就像是该死的唐老鸭漫画。

蓝色，该死的，蓝色！！！

“自大的小混蛋，”Manuel漫骂着把嘴唇压上对方的锁骨吸吮标记，这让Kevin的大笑马上转换成呻吟，还有—老天爷啊，Jogi告诉自己最好趁他们真的搞起来之前离开。

尽可能的小心，他轻轻关上门，慢慢的挪出好远才顺着走廊跑向紧急出口。

哦，哦！！德比之母啊！！！

那些线索一直在他眼前打转！他不敢相信自己竟然从没预见这个。他已经直视这两个人好几个星期了！就像Andi说的，他寻找的方向真的一直是错的。那些小评语，那些戏弄，还有Kevin那彻头彻尾的嫉妒口吻，不管是与美国队比赛时更衣室里的Thomas，还是Schweinski的装模作样，因为他们早就知道Kevin了，而不是他们本身与Manuel有什么，最大的暗示就是：蓝色。

如果有任何人仍然用旧日眼光看待Manuel，他把当作一个沙尔克，那只能是多特蒙德人，甚至都不包括沙尔克们本身。

这天晚上，Jogi有点不安，但古怪的又是满足又是解脱的上了床，他终于可以不用被不受欢迎的球员们打扰自由睡梦了。

————

第二天早餐时，Jogi抿了一口他习惯的特浓咖啡，脸上挂着一个愉悦的微笑。他真的感觉特别好，就算几天后他们将面对巴西队，即使Jogi从没想过这是个简单任务，他也认为他们能成功，好吧，这美好的感觉同样来自谜团的解开，Jogi没什么好挑剔的。

Hansi一进到餐厅就注意到Jogi的好心情。给自己拿了些早餐后急切的走过去坐到对方身边，“所以终于知道是谁了？”

Jogi正大光明的笑起来，“是啊。”

“然后？”

“你是想知道还是你已经知道了？”

“我想知道。”

“嗯，再过几分钟他们就会过来，当然是分开走的，他们会坐在同一个桌子上，但即使有空位他们也不会坐在一起，如果他们说话，多半也是用半刻薄的评语或者让对方去死之类的。”

这些天的早餐观察里他可是记住了不少东西。

不久之后，Kevin和Matthias一起走进来，一边聊天一边取了一些食物。他们找了个空桌，Matthias坐下等着Kevin，Kevin给自己倒了黑咖啡又为Matthias的里面加上牛奶，就在他继续给里面添方糖的时候，Jogi把目光转向餐厅大门，然后，是的，Manuel和两个沙尔克也到了。

路过时门卫对Kevin说道，“能给我也来一杯吗？”

“滚蛋，”Kevin反射性的回复。

嗯哼，这句话在Jogi的字典里基本等于‘去死吧’，眼角余光看着Hansi的双眼是怎么一点一点张大，当Manuel选择在Kevin和Matthias的桌子坐下，他确实没选正对Kevin的位置，就算那里仍然空着。Hansi转身面对Jogi。

“你不是认真的。”

“见鬼的认真。”

“你不是。”

“我是的。”

“不。你绝对在糊我。”

“之前我偷看过他们，我很确定。”

“你偷看—”

“是啊。”

“所以我之前猜对了？”

“什么叫‘你猜对了？’”

“Kevin，头一天我就猜过他了。”

Jogi回忆了一秒。“不，你不是，那会儿你就是在挖苦我。”

“反正我说对了。”

“不是用论证的态度，都不算数。”

“不，算数。”

“不，不算数。”

他们怒视着对方，直到Hansi终于放弃的翻起了白眼，转而问道，“所以他们知道你知道...了？”

“哦，老天爷，怎么可能！它会一直是个秘密，除非哪天我打算为了什么事敲诈他们。”

Hansi傻住了。

“哦得了吧，我在开玩笑，”Jogi比了个手势，“你就没点儿幽默感吗？我永远不会用这种事情敲诈他们。”

Hansi又翻了个白眼，“你就这么相信他俩能从此以后幸福美满直到永远？”

“当然啦，”Jogi肯定道，他的确就是这么想的，“Andi已经明确表达过这两位已经交往很多年了，还指定我不能插入到他们之间，因为他们真的很幸福。”

“是啊，他们听着可真和谐。”

不出所料，Kevin提起一个赛季之前打破Manuel十指关的那球，然后Manuel用‘但你们还是没能赢，而且我们在几周后就得到了最重要的那个冠军。’回以颜色。

天哪，这对儿可真够有意思的。

Jogi对着咖啡杯子埋头偷笑，“别那么悲观，Hansi，这就是他们幸福的方式。”

————

现在，终于能走向决赛了，对于Jogi，对于整支球队，他们可不只是来巴西跳舞的，在这场比赛中，每个人都闪闪发光，只除了Manuel，不过没人会在乎最后时刻进的那一球。

每个人都被幸福的泡泡包围着，这是个充满荣耀的胜利，全世界媒体都好像没有尽头一样的赞扬他们。当然他也没忘记现在他们还没实质上赢得什么，所以Jogi明确告诉他的男孩儿们不许看报纸或者网页之类的，免得谁突然就头脑发热。

决赛之前，当然是越小心越好。

他们看了阿根廷对荷兰的那场比赛，如果不是队内打赌时立场两边各占一半，这绝对会是史上最无聊的半决赛。

等那天终于到来，终于到了决赛当天，Jogi相信没什么能比这个早晨更糟的了，他全身上下就连头发上都写着紧张，事实上，全世界现在都在关注着他们（然并卵）。在他们大胜巴西之后，太多的人期待着他们也能赢下决赛，恐怕全德国都是这么想的。

这一天太不顺了，Sami训练时受伤需要被替换出首发名单，这让全队都难受起来，不过大家都努力让自己不被影响。他们有那么多好球员，一定可以弥补Sami缺阵的不足。

从唱国歌开始，一切都变得模糊起来。Christoph被撞倒了，阿根廷进球的时候Jogi的心脏字面意义的停止了——当裁判吹哨示意这是个越位时才再次跳动起来。到了中场休息时，场面还维持在0：0，Jogi发自内心的开始担忧了，他在心里告诉自己不可能会变得更糟，否则他们可能已经倒下了。

下半场，又一个伤透脑筋的四十五分钟，仍旧维持原样。他告诉男孩儿们德国人更加强大，他们休息的比对方多，他们训练有素，他们是更好的球员。他们能拿到胜利，只需再等半小时，等一切结束时，世界冠军只会是他们的。

他也不知道自己相不相信这些，但只要能让球员们保持动力，就算是谎言也无所谓。

他知道他的男孩儿们都有着强大的心灵，他们只需要把它激发出来。

然而当时间接近加时赛上半场结束，他感觉自己快要变成一具残骸了，他把Mario拉到身边，告诉这个年轻人有句话他一直想说，他等待了有一生那么久，现在终于有机会说出口了：去向世界证明你比梅西还要好！

说完，他就用Mario换下了Miro。

这 个 年 轻 人 真 的 做 到 了

————

庆祝已经持续了几个小时，Jogi几乎快要失去时间和空间感，从他们回到酒店开始，所有人都被酒精统治了，球员们终于，终于可以放开一切，他们之前没为任何一场胜利庆祝过，没人期待过相反的结果—球员们不，教练组不，工作人员不，球迷们也不，Jogi自己更不。所以现在，当他们最终夺回了大力神杯，之前累计的全部兴奋都在此时爆发了。

他笑看着Bastian抱着昏昏欲睡的Louis。小可爱现在脖子上挂着两个冠军奖牌—Schweinski爹地们的。舞池里，球员们正围着朋友，或者女朋友，或者彼此跳着舞——那边那对儿你们好啊，说的就是Mats还有Benedikt。不过就算他俩有多贴近对方，表现的有多亲密，现在也没有一个人会抬抬睫毛。

没错，他们是世界冠军了，世界冠军就该有资格做一切他们想做的。

世界冠军，男孩儿们，听起来是不是棒极了？Jogi现在仍记得终场哨响时的最后一瞥——怀抱着哭泣的Bastian，他的Schweinski永远都是Schweinski，如果他曾经有过怀疑，现在也一去不复返了。还有，他必须承认，当他看到Kevin和Manuel让国旗包住他们俩，本性尽露的疯狂庆祝着，他们看起来是多么快乐，多么自由，那画面让他的眼睛里泛起了泪花，如果有哪对情侣不可能在俱乐部层面一起赢取冠军，那就是他们，也许正因为此，当他们与国家队一起庆贺胜利时才能带着双倍的开心。

真是说曹操曹操就到，看到Manuel勾着Kevin的奖牌把大个子向楼梯拖动时，Jogi咧嘴笑起来，暗暗告诉自己今晚一定不要进到任何不属于他自己的房间。

他或许还有点儿小愤怒，因为他没能在亲眼所见之前分析出真相。不过，这事儿不会再发生了，几个月之后他们就要开始为欧洲杯决赛圈的资格努力，到时又将展开一个新的轮回。新的提示，新的细节，新的需要关注的对象。这一次，他不会再像这几周（或者这几年？）一样盲目和健忘，考虑到他也没注意过Mats和Benedikt，他决定不再自责没发现Julian和Sven这件事，他已经原谅自己了，有些不可预知就随他去吧。

是的，他保证。

不再盲目和健忘，对自己发誓，只要他还是国家队主帅，从这一秒开始，没人能再逃脱他的雷达，然后饮下一大口啤酒。

就在这一刻，Mario跳着舞从他身边经过，一只手举着酒杯，另一个手里死死捏着Marco的球衣。

嗯哼...

 

END


End file.
